


Не в романе

by TaniTani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Romance, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniTani/pseuds/TaniTani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек чувствует себя немного лишним, а Стайлз приводит ему глупые сравнения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не в романе

**Возвращение**

Дерек пересекает границы родного Beacon Hills ближе к вечеру. Его Камаро урчит едва слышно, словно довольный котяра, плавно скользя по знакомой дороге. Солнце приятно печет открытую кожу лица, светит в глаза, закрытые темными очками и уже начинает скрываться за высокими макушками леса. Лето уверенно отсчитывает свои последние деньки, радуя жителей города прекрасной погодой.

Хейл отсутствовал на протяжении почти четырех месяцев. Он мысленно оправдывает себя тем, что хотел увезти Кору подальше. А затем хорошенько устроить ее на новом месте. Позаботиться о том, всего ли ей хватает, всем ли она довольна. Узнать ее поближе, возможно. Наладить связь. Но как бы он не цеплялся за возможность провести время с сестрой, момент возвращения неизбежен и все же наступает. Поэтому все это он прокручивает в голове, словно заранее готовит ответы для любопытной Стайлз. Он почему-то уверен, что именно она и будет интересоваться больше всех остальных. При воспоминаниях о дочери шерифа в душе против воли – _он никому и ни за что не признается в этом_ – растекается приятное тепло.

Однако лофт пустует, и слой пыли повествует о том, что уже довольно долгое время. В квартире Питера – _телефон у него отключен по неизвестным причинам_ – так же никого не обнаруживается. На бардак и женские вещи оборотень не обращает – _мало ли, какая у его дяди личная жизнь_ – внимания. Знакомая футболка со значком Бэтмена, которая шаловливо выглядывает из-под кровати, заставляет сердце совершить кульбит, но мужчина быстро отметает все неприятные мысли.

Следующая остановка – дом Стилински.

Дверь открывается легко, почти – _ничто не укроется от чересчур чуткого слуха оборотня_ – не скрипя старыми петлями. Мягкий свет тут же заливает каждый доступный миллиметр большого крыльца, делая его в разы уютнее. Дерек жмурится, моргает, привыкая, и только потом поднимает свои глаза. На пороге замирает миниатюрная Стайлз. Она оглядывается назад, куда-то в дом, и так заразительно смеется, что на лице у младшего Хейла против воли расцветает улыбка. Он моментально себя одергивает, сводя брови к переносице. А затем девушка оборачивается на своего внепланового гостя. Ее значительно отросшие локоны качаются в такт движению головы, привлекая особое внимание. На белой футболке расползлось алое пятно, но судя по запаху – _спасибо отличному обонянию_ – не кровь, а всего лишь какой-то кетчуп.

\- Хмурый волк, - тянет девчонка гласные в своей обычной манере, поджимая босую ногу.

Дерек закатывает глаза, радуясь в душе, что все осталось по-прежнему, и хмыкает. Он не успевает сказать толком ничего, как Стилински тут же открывает свой рот, вываливая по пять слов в секунду, хватая его за ворот куртки, и тянет внутрь.

\- Ты как раз успел к ужину. Сама пунктуальность, - заявляет она, одним взглядом указывая, что ему следует разуться.

Как и когда шатенка успевает стянуть с него кожанку – _откуда столько ловкости взялось?_ – он понять не может, лишь послушно расшнуровывает свои ботинки. А словесный поток все не утихает.

\- У нас сегодня паста под домашним соусом. Я надеюсь, у тебя нет никакой жуткой аллергии на чеснок, да, чувак? Или все же полезут клыки, как у вампира? – невинно хлопает она ресницами, всерьез задумываясь над своим же предположением, и запускает пятерню в густые волосы.

Но, видимо, ответ ее ничуть не волнует, потому, что его короткое «Нет» и «Не зови меня чуваком» утопает в очередной порции болтовни. Она щебечет о том, что знала о его появлении – не мог же он бросить всех вот так просто. И тем более Кора писала ей каждый-каждый день.

\- Убери свои ручонки от кастрюли, Скотти! – вдруг посреди предложения орет Стайлз, вешая верхнюю одежду Хейла в шкаф, даже не оборачиваясь. – Еще не время.

\- Что? Как? Эй! Как она это вечно делает? – недовольно-возмущенное бормотание МакКолла слышит, кажется, весь район.

Дереку тоже интересно. Он почти незаметно – _слишком шумно тянет воздух носом_ – принюхивается к своей знакомой, но от Стилински – не считая запахов их недостаи – несет мятной жвачкой из кармана, цветочным шампунем и, что важнее всего, человеком.

\- Как будто он думает, что я недостаточно хорошо знаю его, - доверительно шепчет девушка, намекая на то, что со Скоттом они все-таки лучшие друзья.

Хейл ставит обувь на соответствующую полку и мнется, впервые не зная, что следует сказать. Мысли предательски разбегаются, школьница не спешит помочь, внимательно всматриваясь в оборотня. Их молчание прерывает звонкий отклик Лидии с кухни.

\- Ты все испортишь, - и, судя по звуком, мисс Мартин бьет кого-то.

\- Думаю, стоит все же присоединиться, - резонно замечает Стайлз. Она вновь лучезарно улыбается. – Я не хочу терять кухню – она мне слишком дорога. Да, и папа не поймет.

На этой ноте они появляются перед остальными членами стаи. Айзек самозабвенно смеется, сидя прямо на обеденном столе и болтая ногами в воздухе на манер пятилетнего ребенка – _разве что в ладоши не хлопает от получаемого удовольствия_. Лидс, вопя что-то воинственное и крайне неприличное, вырывает из рук Эллисон баночку с приправами. Охотница не сдается, цепко держась за сыпучую смесь. Скотт почти успевает окунуть пальцы в кастрюлю на плите, чтобы попробовать соус, но, ловя взгляд своей подруги, так и замирает на месте. Питер посмеивается себе под нос, нарезая свежий хлеб.

Оба – _и Дерек, и Стилински_ – замирают в проходе, оглядывая разворачивающуюся в комнате картину. Хейл уже чувствует подступающий в горлу рык – _а как еще их усмирить?!_ – на своих бет, но девушка его опережает. Она ловко проскальзывает между подругами, отбирая у них предмет спора и возвращая его на полку, отвешивает МакКоллу подзатыльник и многозначительно смотрит на Лейхи.

\- Что я говорила тебе про стулья и твой мохнатый зад? – морща маленький носик, спрашивает шатенка у друга.

Он переводит взгляд на Питера, но тот лишь широко улыбается. Затем виновато опускает глаза в пол и спускается на ноги. Стайлз чувствует себя в своей стихии, это точно.

\- Проводи нашего блудного оборотня в ванну, - просит она.

И проходя мимо, шлепает Айзека полотенцем по плечу. Тот коротко обнимает ее за плечи, послушно кивает своему Альфе на выход. Уже заходя за угол, он успевает уловить краем глаза, как девушка отталкивает – _шутливо толкает бедром о бедро_ – его дядюшку от разделочной доски и приглушенно шепчет: «Мог бы и разобраться, волчище несчастный». Питер на это шлепает Стилински по рукам, отбирая нож и продолжая свое дело, отвечает: «Ты и сама прекрасно справилась, несносная». Они улыбаются друг другу тепло и нежно.

Когда все, наконец, усаживаются за стол, даже у Дерека почти текут слюнки. Восхитительные запахи, пропитавшие дом шерифа, заставляют желудок заурчать в нетерпении. Стилински спускается со второго этажа, переодевшись в чистое, и принимается раскладывать еду. Спагетти обдают лицо приятным, жарким паром, но оборотень не обращает на это внимания. Галдеж за столом – _кто-то просит подать соль/хлеб/лимонад_ – усиливается, но это никого не смущает. Ужин получается на удивление семейным. Хейл замирает с вилкой у рта, внимательно смотря на Стайлз. Белую футболку на ней сменяет серый – _мужской_ – пуловер с глубоким треугольным – _ну, очень знакомый пуловер_ – вырезом, игриво приоткрывающим ложбинку груди. Рукава закатаны по самые локти, а волосы собраны в неопрятный – _пару прядей вылезают с боков_ – пучок.

\- Только попробуй заляпать его, - немного раздраженно замечает Питер, перехватывая взгляд племянника.

Дерека, а точнее его волчье чутье, не обмануть. Дядя хоть и говорит это таким тоном, но в душе явно счастлив и горд – _еще бы, теперь все поняли, кому тут принадлежит маленькая Стилински_. Его внутренний зверь разве что не урчит от удовольствия – _собственник хренов_. Стая на это не обращает никакого внимания, видимо, уже привыкнув. Оборотня захлестывает непонятное – _чуть стыдливое_ – чувство. Оно смутно напоминает ему то, которое он испытал однажды, застукав отца с матерью в детстве, когда те подбирали имя для его младшей еще не родившейся сестренки. Словно подглядел за чужим счастьем – вроде бы и рад за них, но огорчаешься, что у тебя такого нет. Уже не первый раз младший Хейл чувствует себя лишним. И он не может с уверенностью сказать, относится это ко всей стае или в частности к Стайлз.

С едой покончено, и все переползают в гостиную к телевизору. Все, кроме дочки шерифа и Питера. Они моют посуду – _слаженно, будто делали это миллион раз_ – и дарят друг другу едва уловимые поцелуи. Девушка смеется над очередной фразой Хейла, легонько стукая его по широкой груди.

Для Дерека это, почему-то, становится последней каплей, и он поспешно выскальзывает на улицу. Порожки достаточно широкие, поэтому он усаживается на них и опрокидывает голову. На небе уже загораются первые звезды, сиротливо жмутся к растущему месяцу. Снова неслышно скрипит входная дверь, и рядом приземляется девичье тело. Уйти незамеченным не получается – _не в доме, кишащим сверхъестественным_. Стилински протягивает мужчине кружку с чем-то горячим. В нос ударяет запах чая – _бананово-карамельный, что за гадость._

\- Чувак, не заставляй меня сравнивать себя с чертовой Белой Свон, - толкаясь в его плечо, шутливо говорит Стайлз.

\- Что? – непонимающе переспрашивает волк.

Он не уверен, что хочет знать, но слушать ее голос просто приятно. Это успокаивает в какой-то степени. Оборотень оборачивается на свою собеседницу, непроизвольно засматриваясь. Девчонка откинулась назад, опираясь ладонями о шершавое дерево, и с неподдельным интересом всматривается в ночное небо. В глазах отражаются маленькие огоньки.

\- Ну, знаешь, как у них там было, - она останавливается, решая в уме, может ли он знать такое, но потом все же продолжает. – Джейкоб влюбляется в Белу, считая ее своей парой. И бесится, что она предпочитает Эдварда. Но на самом деле это все херня. Потому, что настоящая любовь Джейкоба – совсем не Свон. Ну, она, конечно, будет отчасти Свон, но ведь не Бела!

На последних словах она заглядывает в лицо Дерека и улыбается – _понимающе так улыбается_ – самым краешком губ. Ее объяснение странное, но чего еще ждать от этой болтушки?!

\- То есть, - скидывая оцепенение, хрипло отзывается Хейл. – Ты считаешь моего дядю Эдвардом?

Стилински мелодично смеется, жмурясь, как от полуденного солнца.

\- Он скорее вариация Деймона Сальваторе, но тебя будет сложновато сравнить со Стефаном. Да и Елена из меня получится никудышная – я не боюсь сделать выбор.

На этом они замолкают, вслушиваясь, как стрекочут кузнечики, а соседская собака завывает через два дома. На ступеньках появляется вся стая. Они шумно рассаживаются рядом, тыкая в созвездия и пытаясь их угадать. Лидия фыркает каждый раз, когда Скотт промахивается с ответом. Эллисон кутается в клетчатый плед. Айзек пристраивается в ногах у Стайлз и довольно замирает, когда та тянет его кудри. Она запускает свои длинные пальцы в волосы парня и трепет их – _совсем как мама Хейла в детстве_. Питер прижимает шатенку к своему боку, целуя ее в висок и устраивая свой подбородок на ее макушке.

\- Большая медведица, - радостно узнает МакКолл.

\- Ковшик какой-то, - сонно отзывается Арджент.

Шатенка неожиданно подпрыгивает и прижимается к младшему Хейлу близко-близко – _почти душит в своих объятьях_ – и признается:

\- Я жутко рада, что ты вернулся, волчара. Мы все рады.

Подростки согласно кивают, уверенно даря ему прикосновения – _кто-то стучит по спине, а кто-то просто прислоняется плечом к плечу_ \- но никто пока не рискует наглеть, как Стилински. И Питер сзади довольно улыбается, счастливый, что ему досталось такое чудо. Он подмигивает Айзеку, и тянет свою девушку обратно. Они вновь устраиваются в теплый клубок тел.

Они не в чертовом романе для подростков. Потому что, будь они в нем, то этот тупой автор обязательно бы закрутил сюжет на любовном треугольнике. А Стайлз этого не нужно – она искренне любит Питера и относится к Дереку, как к старшему брату. У нее есть семья, друзья и пара. И то, что это на всю жизнь ее ничуть не пугает. Потому, что она не Елена Гилберт – она может выбрать, когда это нужно.


End file.
